Take These Broken Wings and Learn to Fly
by a kiss of winter
Summary: Once upon a time, in a kingdom - far, far away... The Prince Charming did not rescue the Princess. Instead, he went after the Evil Queen. After all, out of the two, who would have more pain in her heart?


_**author's note:**__ Once again, we have another AU-ish story. Let's just say everyone had to take their pledges, with no chance to rewrite. Legacy Day wasn't cancelled... 'cause I like playing with that kinda scenery and setting and shiz :P. I know I'm weird like that._

_This is a gift to my best friend, Jocelyn, aka XxLynChanxX. The 29th of December marks two years since we've been friends, and of course, a fanfiction swap is in order ;)._

_(I COULDN'T WAIT TO POST THIS OK XD)_

* * *

_**-xoxo-**_

_**Take These Broken Wings and Learn to Fly**_

_**-xoxo-**_

_"I can't sleep tonight - wide awake and so confused,  
Everything's in line, but I am bruised,  
I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home, I kinda need a hero,  
...is it you?_

_I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody,_  
_Baby, I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me..._

_Can you be my nightingale?_  
_Sing to me - I know you're there, you could be my sanity,_  
_Bring me peace, sing me to sleep, say you'll be my nightingale..."_

_- Nightingale by Demi Lovato_

_**-xoxo-**_

All was said and done. The story was in full swing, and within each passing moment, the pages were being turned, so to speak. The tales that everyone knew, the things that had been set in stone, it was all occurring, and trying to stop it was like chasing the clouds - virtually impossible.

Trials were useless, yet some were fool enough to do so...

And even if she was shunned, ridiculed, called a misfit and dangerous, Raven Queen did not believe what everyone else said.

She had started a rebellion, five years ago, back in High School, with her friends. They called themselves Rebels, and it fit perfectly. They were all persistent to try and change their stories, have their own Happy Endings, and not just have it for themselves, but for everyone.

The stories might change, but it would most definitely be for the better.

However, almost everyone believed that it was for the worse.

Forced signatures, tears of pain and the sudden rush of being pushed into the stories.

Everyone had felt it, and even those who were for sticking with the original fairytales weren't happy with it. They wanted to_ choose_ to stay, not have to no voice in anything at all.

But, as it should be: what with dark clouds loomed the sky, thunder rumbling lightly and the Kingdom was anything but peaceful or happy. It was gloomy, depressing, scary and anything but happily ever after. Now, was anyone to blame?

...yes.

Raven Queen - the same young woman who had wanted to be good instead of evil - was ruling the area with an iron fist and a black heart. She was now who she was supposed to be.

Her evil cackle often echoed throughout the Enchanted Forest, where other stories were taking place, past Wonderland, where a dream-like adventure was happening, and all the way to the other side of the Kingdom, where the next Snow White had hidden.

Oh, how Raven despised the new Snow White. She was so much more worse than the one before her, and that was saying a lot.

Skin like ivory, sapphire blue eyes, blood red lips, silken gold hair - Apple was horrible, and most definitely _not_ in the good way.

Why, if it were up to Raven, she would've poisoned that royal brat long ago.

Alas, c'est la vie. That was how the story went. She had to wait, but then again, revenge always was a dish best served cold. After all of those years in High School, Raven had been mocked, with several downfalls towards her. With little to no encouragement, and a plan all on her own, she only had her own hopes and dreams to go on. And somehow, they were crushed on - which had proved long ago that Apple was more of an Evil Queen than Raven could be back then.

Yet now the tables were turned...

-and now was the time to shine.

In the darkness of the day, the glorious and wicked deep darkness, Raven was just about to set off. Before, she honestly dreaded this story, but something had changed inside of her, a simple tick, and like a bomb, she had exploded. The Kingdom was feeling her fury, and finally, Raven knew what her mother had said long ago.

Power was beautiful. Nothing could compare to the same feeling as taking over the weaklings that stood in her way. In fact, the very Castle she lived in had been stolen, what with her threats towards Sparrow Hood and his Merry Men. If they hadn't gotten her the Castle, she would've slashed their throats, to let them rot in the woods.

And then, suddenly, as Raven draped her Cloak of Infinite Darkness around her shoulders, she looked into her Grand Mirror right by the door.

Her lavender eyes were sparkling, her lips were drenched in purple lipstick, her grin was positively evil and her stance radiated wicked, cruel power.

She was everything everyone had wanted her to be. They had gotten what they wanted.

Letting a low, dark and spine-chilling chuckle slip past her lips, she flickered her wrist elegantly, causing the big, black steel doors of the Castle to open for her with dark magic.

The world of Ever After that used to be happy - with Princes, Princesses and Commoners mingling amongst one another joyfully, smiling and laughing - it was all gone. It had been for such a short time that felt like forever.

Raven could remember the day she was a part of that...

...but now was not the time for reconcile on the past.

With a deep sigh, the Evil Queen began walking down the trail - over the Troll Bridge, with the imp that didn't _dare_ to growl at her - and looked all around.

Autumn leaves clung onto thin tree branches like poor, unfortunate souls on the edge of a cliff. A freezing chill danced through the air, sending shivers down Raven's spine as she picked up the pace of her walk. She was a Queen, after all. She shouldn't slouch or slump in her walk, she had to stand tall so everyone who looked her way immediately wished that they didn't.

Looking to the side, Raven was almost shocked as she noticed what was going on.

She could stories happening, in real time.

On the right, there was Wonderland.

The newest Mad Hatter was laughing hysterically, but somehow, a smile that seemed almost sweet was on her expression. Surrounded by her was Wonderland's usual citizens, with the Cheshire Cat sitting back, grinning mischeviously - and the new Alice, who was oddly enough male, all having the time of their lives.

They were drinking tea, and playing cards, swapping riddles and laughs.

Even if they were trapped in a sick, twisted, playful world of insanity, they seemed joyful.

And what probably puzzled Raven the most was that they couldn't notice her.

She stood still, her cloak and long tri-colored hair whipping in the wind, and gazed thoughtfully at the scene in front of her.

But when Raven noticed the Mad Hatter's unforgettabley blue eyes, she stepped back, shaking her head. If she stared too long, she'd probably catch the Madness.

Releasing a sigh, the Evil Queen draped the hood of the cloak over her head, covering her face as she began to stomp her way down the dirt road.

There was no way, in Heaven nor Hell, that anything at all could stop her from doing this. No more distractions, no more silly little looks, this was no theme park...

...but something deep inside of Raven couldn't prevent her from looking to the left, where a different story was taking place.

A young woman in a red hood was dashing her way through the woods, with tears streaming down her cheeks. But then, suddenly, in a quick grey, white and red flash, she had ditched the hood, literally stomping on it - and in her place stood a full-fledged wolf five times the size of a regular one. A Huntsman was approaching the animal, axe in hand - his expression was odd, though.

He almost looked hurt, and scared to lay a hand on this wolf.

Then, closing his eyes, he threw his weapon, straight to the animal-

-and that was when Raven looked away.

Nonetheless, she couldn't deny the fact that she heard the ear-piercing howl of pain.

Biting her lip, the Queen shook her head and kept trekking on her way, now almost running. No more shenanigans. She had to keep the story going. She was going to poison Apple, and she'd pay the price for what she had done years before - in addition to the fact that this was the way things just had to be done.

Finally, skidding at the end of the trail, Raven smiled victoriously as she saw the small shack of a cottage not far at all. This was it. Finally.

She couldn't wait to see that stupid Princess choke and collapse.

Reaching back for her satchel, Raven was shockingly surprised when she found out that it was gone.

Her spells, her poisons, her curses - all of them were _gone_. Just like that.

A light purple aura began to glow around her hands, and Raven's wicked grin stiffened into a firm line. Whoever had thought that it was funny to steal from her obviously didn't realize that it wasn't the Evil Queen of Ever After that they were stealing from...

"Who are you?" Raven bellowed, turning around, looking back to from whence she had came. "What do you want?"

No footsteps behind her own, not a single soul in sight...

But then suddenly, a rip was heard, and the Queen felt her cloak slip off of her shoulders, exposing her infinitely dark and almost intimidating regal apparel that was most definitely not fitting to kill.

"Three seconds," she rasped, as the aura on her fingertips turned into a flame. "Return my things, and show yourself."

However, her response was silence-

-until a sudden crash in the trees up above alerted her of another's presence.

It couldn't have been the new Robin Hood, he was a coward after the Castle incident. And fairies were far too innocent and girly to even say Raven's name.

As a light growl omitted her, the Queen shot a violet beam up into the air, causing various branches to break and shatter all around her, with their leaves dancing around her feet, as still - no one showed their face at all. They were either very cunning or very cowardly.

"Come on out and fight like a warrior!" Raven declared. "That was an _order_, from your Queen!"

With that said, a shadow erupted from the woods, and bowed down to her. "Your Highness," the figure murmured.

Raven stared down the person thoughtfully. Draped and hidden in a navy blue cloak, with a sword hanging on their hip, it wasn't much to see. She was persistent to know who this criminal was.

Flicking her wrist expertly, the cloak fell off of the figure, and exposed to her was someone that started to furiously bang on the door of her memories.

It was a young man, and he had a sweet smile, with blue eyes that twinkled like stars. His scruffy brown hair was surrounded by a simple golden crown. Apparently, underneath that cloak, the young man was wearing very Royal apparel, even if he was playing the role of a bandit right now.

What was this?

Why was this happening?

This was not part of the story.

"I'm not the Princess," Raven growled. "You don't rescue _me_, you dimwit. In fact, I haven't even poisoned that brat yet."

The young man raised an eyebrow, and looked at the Queen for a moment, only before letting out a sigh. "That's because I'm not the Prince for this story," he explained. "I'm here for you, though. I think you need to see me."

"And why would I need to see a Charming?" she argued, as the purple flame around her fingertips erupted even more so.

"Listen to yourself, Raven," he defended. "Can't you recognize me?"

"I'm the Queen." Raven announced. "You shall address me as Your Highness or Your Majesty, and nothing more."

Releasing a deep breath, the young man nodded. "Of course," he muttered. "And now, I suppose I should introduce myself." He gave another bow. "I am Dexterous Charming, Your Majesty, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He looked up to her, and gave a silly little half-smile. "But you can call me Dexter."

Suddenly, a spark flashed before Raven's eyes, and against her will, the magic on her hands flickered out like a faulty light.

The world stopped for a minute, as her power-hungry persona started to dissolve.

Somehow, this young man - this Prince... _Dexter_ - was starting to do something to her emotions, her memories, her mind and every other sort of feeling. She didn't know what or why or how, but this wasn't right...

...was it?

"Raven?" Dexter said softly. "It's me, Dex."

She didn't know why, and she didn't know how, but tears had started to form in her soft lavender eyes. But, at the same time, magic returned to her fingers. "Wh-why are you here? In this story?" she choked out. "You shouldn't be here. You should be married to Cinderella by now, or climbing into Rapunzel's tower."

"I can't explain right now, but-" he was cut off as a sudden surge of magic hit him right in the chest. "Raven, don't do this. I - I..." He stopped when he saw the tears flowing down her cheeks.

As a light growl escaped her lips, Raven aimed another blast at him, causing him to fall down onto the trail, gripping his chest. "I can't have anything in my way," she mumbled. "You don't understand that."

Flickering his blue eyes up to look at her, Dexter adjusted his glasses, and gave an awkward yet adorable smile. "What happened to you?" he chuckled. "I remember the real you, Rae."

_Rae_.

Not _Raven_.

Only one person, in the history of her life, had ever called her that...

And then, in that moment, everything was like someone had pressed a Pause button. Raven began sobbing, and fell to her knees, stripping off her Cloak of Infinite Darkness and tossing off her spiky silver crown, letting her tricolored curls fall in front of her face as she bent down over the Prince, grabbing onto his shoulders, as she looked at him.

"You dork," she breathlessly laughed, as a bittersweet smile spread across her expression. "What did you do?"

"I took your advice," Dexter smirked, with a defeating cough slipped out of his mouth. "I was a Rebel. I was brave. You told me to not let anything get the best of me, back when-"

"-when I loved you." Raven finished.

Fresh tears sprung to her eyes and she breathed heavily, leaning forward to softly place her lips on his own. With that simple act, the magic sifted out of his body, and he was good as new, no longer injured by the curse of dark sorcery.

"Wh-what...?" Dexter muttered, with a raised eyebrow.

However, Raven just threw her head back and laughed, with a wide smile. "I tried True Love's Kiss," she admitted. "It breaks any spell."

Then, returning the grin, the Prince sat up, tangling his fingers in her hair as he pulled her close, to kiss her once more.

"It hurt so much to see you evil, y'know," he murmured against her lips.

With a frown, Raven wrapped her arms around his neck, and nodded softly. "I know," she sighed. "But I was cursed. I had to."

"Not anymore," Dexter replied, with a wink. "Everyone else has already started rebelling. We all planned it. Even if we signed, that didn't mean anything." He stood up, and reached down to help her up off of the ground.

Taking his hand into her own, Raven smiled sweetly, with a beckoning expression. "Tell me," she whispered. "What's happening?"

"Hunter ran off to the story of Cinderella. He's going to take my place in the story to play the Prince." Dexter chuckled. "Ashlynn's in for a surprise on that one. And on my way to find you, I ran through Wonderland. Maddie and Kitty are shamelessly flirting with each other and Lizzie's got Daring for her Knave of Hearts. And Briar's in for a shock on which Prince will be kissing her awake."

Raven raised an eyebrow, only before she giggled. "You don't mean-?" she chuckled.

Dexter playfully winked, and shrugged. "She'll be tasting swamp water," he confessed.

With a slight smirk, the young Queen shook her head. "How did you all pull this off? And without telling me?" she murmured.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said simply. "And to be honest, after you were cursed, no one thought you would want to try again." He looked deep into her eyes, and smiled. "But I still believed."

"Thank you," Raven declared, only before kissing him once more.

The embrace lasted several moments - multiple irreplaceable, perfect and wonderful moments - only before they broke apart, with their gazes never breaking.

With a small smile, Dexter intertwined their fingers and held her close. "So, what do you say? How about I rescue _you_?" he offered.

"I'd love that," Raven declared, as she gently lifted the skirt of her dress and curtsied. "Sweep me off my feet, Prince Charming."

That said, the Prince chuckled, and did as he was told - gently picking his lover up, holding her in his arms bridal-style.

Placing a quick kiss on her cheek, he smiled. "Whoever said Evil Queens don't get a True Love and a Happy Ending?" he murmured.

Letting out a light chuckle, Raven reached out to playfully ruffle his hair, and to bestow a smile brighter than the sunrise. Now this was a story. She could suddenly remember everything, and now, it _was_ coming true. She got what she had always wanted - without pleasing people that didn't matter.

_**~ la fin ~**_

* * *

_**author's note:** Me and drama are good friends lately for some reason. Oh well._


End file.
